


Property of Tony Stark

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Devious Tony Stark, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Tired Tony Stark, Unsuspecting Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: When a product Tony orders for Stark Industries arrives faulty, he finds a way to make use of what he received.





	Property of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“All's Well That Ends Well” [T2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

When he looks at them he knows immediately that they are faulty. It was obvious. Clear as day.

Tony leans back in his chair with a groan. This was more trouble than it was worth.

Taking on a more active role in Stark Industries, he knew there was going to be a lot of paper work. Much to his exasperation, there was more paper work than he thought there was. Pepper had been smug, in her way. Most of the time it was signing of on things, but still he was finding himself finishing the day with cramps in his right hand and a crick in his neck.

Tony had thought that if he had acquired stamps of his signature, the Company Logo and other important marks, that it wold save time and his hands.

But the stamp manufacture had failed to reverse the images for the stamps. It was obvious looking at the them that the stamps would print backwards.

Reaching into the box he pulls out one of the stamps. Tony looks it over again and pulls of the lid. He pulls a scrap piece of paper out of his desk and presses the stamp down onto it as a test.

“ƧƎIЯTƧUᗡИI ꓘЯATƧ ꟻO YTЯƎꟼOЯꟼ”

Just as he thought. He looks at the stamp with a sigh, he’ll have to go through the process of reordering the stamps and reporting the fault. He was sure he had followed all of the instructions on the website.

Tony stamps the palm of his hand then presses it to the scrap piece of paper. The stamp comes out the way it was meant to. That works, but it is not a solution, he can’t do that. He couldn’t manually reverse the stamp with that trick every time, it would take more time and effort then it would save. This will not do. The stamps are useless. He will have to report the fault and send for more.

He leans back in his chair and looks at his hand. An idea comes to him.

_____

Tony watches Steve from the entrance of the kitchen as the man makes a sandwich. He takes a moment to appreciate how Steve looks in his work out gear. The way his pants hug his rear snugly, the way his shirt strains against his muscles. He takes a breath to calm himself. If he goes in like this Steve would know he is up to something. He presses the stamp into the inkpad, thoroughly saturating it before he presses it to his palm.

Tony quickly strides over to Steve, setting the stamp on the kitchen counter on his way.

Sliding up on Steve’s right, Tony kisses Steve on the cheek as he cups Steve’s ass with his inked hand.

“Tony…” Steve scolds lightly putting down the jar of mayonnaise, but his blush lessens the affect. “I could have made a mess”.

Tony steals himself a slice of chicken from Steve's sandwich before making his retreat, winking at Steve as he walks off and grabbing his stamp along the way. He turns back before leaving the kitchen to examine his handy work.

Printed on the right cheek of Steve’s pants are the words:

“PROPERTY OF STARK INDUSTRIES”

…The stamps were not so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
